Dangerous Minds
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Sean O'Haire and Dawn Marie have a meeting of minds. Please R&R FIN


Title: Dangerous Minds.  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: Sean O'Haire and Dawn Marie make an unholy alliance.  
  
Rating: PG13 ... cuz I like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Sean and Dawn are not owned by me nor is the WWE. I am simply borrowing them ... for now.  
  
Time line: Uhm ... well ... doesn't really matter. Summer of 2003 is fine.  
  
+++  
  
Sean O'Haire grinned slyly, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall of the corridor. He had plans. Big plans of how to further his life and his career. And he knew just who could help him. And she was standing only a few feet away ... alone. Excellent. He pushed off the wall, approaching her from behind. "Hello."  
  
Dawn Marie didn't even jump. "Sean." She turned to him, glancing up through thick lashes. "Do you want something?"  
  
The grin never left his face. "Why, yes. I do. I want your help."  
  
"Help. Really. And what could I possibly do for you?"  
  
His eyes scanned her body. "A lot, actually."  
  
She lifted a brow, licking her lips in a tease then smiled. "I'm not interested."  
  
He laughed. "Ah, Dawn. How intriguing an evening like that would be ... that's not what I mean."  
  
"Oh," she leaned into her hip, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then what do you want?"  
  
"I'm a man." Sean said, cheekily. "All I want is sex, money and power. But not necessarily in that order. You see, I really want money. And I really REALLY want power. And I know you want the same."  
  
She eyed him a few moments. "I'm listening."  
  
He stood aside, motioning to his locker room door. "Perhaps, we can talk somewhere more ... private."  
  
Dawn brushed past him, walking through the door then turning indifferent eyes onto him. "Chilled champagne?"  
  
He locked the door. "Simply if you choose to accept my offer."  
  
"And what exactly is your offer?"  
  
"I want a partner." Sean said, turning to her, that trench coat whirling with the momentum. "I want someone who'll be ruthless and bloodthirsty. Someone who'll help me storm this company, pick it up by the ankles and shake every last penny from the pockets. And the woman who bribed $900,000 from Vince McMahon with video tapes that caught his affairs ... well that's the woman I need."  
  
"And why would you think that was me?"  
  
"I may be a man, my dear, but I'm far from stupid. I should also applaud the way you got out of the Al Wilson Marriage."  
  
"He died of a heart attack." She said, plainly.  
  
"Heart attack. Replacing his heart medication with placebos. Smart. You're an intelligent woman, on top of your beauty."  
  
"A successful woman must be as intelligent as she is beautiful."  
  
"Mmmm ... you seem to be well endowed with both."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "So are you blackmailing me to help you."  
  
Sean shook his head. "No, not at all. I say we help each other. Just think about it. You help me rise in ranks. We'll manipulate everyone, crush anyone who stands in the way. We'll squeeze everything from the McMahons, rip the carpet right out from under them."  
  
Dawn's eyes fired, breath and heart racing. "Yes. Yes, we can plow straight to the top."  
  
"And the title."  
  
She eyed him then. "And how do we divide everything?"  
  
Sean smiled. "Right down the middle. What's mine is yours ... what's yours is mine."  
  
Her eyes scanned his body then back to his dancing eyes. "Fair enough. And what of Torrie and Stacy."  
  
"Every diva will pale in comparison to you. One at a time, everyone will fall until it's only you and I."  
  
She smiled. "I suppose you would be a good partner. I should commend you on your wonderful work with Piper and Hogan."  
  
"What work?"  
  
"Mmmm ... it doesn't take a genius to know their was a little birdie whispering lies in their ears. And it seems you've set your sights on the Undertaker."  
  
"He's in my way."  
  
Dawn smiled, sinisterly. "As Lita was in mine."  
  
Sean chuckled. "I knew there was something strange about that."  
  
"Money can buy anyone's soul." Dawn shrugged with an evil glint in her eye. "Even for a stunt double to blow a spot."  
  
"Very true." He walked over to the champagne, pouring two glasses then handing her one.  
  
She smiled, raising her glass. "To you breaking Edge's neck."  
  
His pride escaped in waves as he raised his glass. "To your seduction of Shane McMahon."  
  
She lifted a brow. "To money."  
  
"To power."  
  
She licked her lips; her eyes on the broad expanse of his chest then lower. "To sex."  
  
They clinked glasses, both taking an elegant sip then placing the glasses down. He grinned. "So when do we begin?"  
  
Dawn Marie leaned into her hip. "I'd say ... right away." She closed the distance between them , her hands in his hair as she yanked him to her and kissed him. "Money, Power, and Sex. I can handle them all."  
  
"Good." Sean growled, the lustfully kissed her back.  
  
END  
  
**** So I don't know what came over me for this fic. But here it is none- the-less. Short ... wouldn't call it sweet ... but short. Read, Review, flame, let me know.*** 


End file.
